1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a non-spherical lens module, and more particularly, to a novel structure of a non-spherical lens module for easy manufactory and achieving cost-down purpose.
2. Description of Related Art
Signal transmitting by cables has been widely applied in industry. Now there is a new technology of signal transmitting by optical-fiber for speeding up signal transmission. Therefore, many companies all develop optical-fiber transmission technology. In particularly, the Intel Company has released Light Peak Technology on internet which includes a connector with an optical-fiber at back of the connector. Signal is transmitted by the optical-fiber to other connector. Our company intends to design an optical-fiber connector for easy manufactory and achieving cost-down purpose. Our company also design a lens module used in conjunction with the optical-fiber. Thus, a lens module for easy manufactory is desired to achieve cost-down purpose.
Hence, the present invention is directed to solving this problem in the related art.